The printheads used by inkjet printers traditionally traverse back and forth within the printer as a page is fed past the printhead. To increase printing speed, pagewidth printheads have been developed so that the printhead does not need to traverse across the page.
For a number of reasons, it is relatively expensive to produce pagewidth printheads in a unitary form. Therefore, to minimize costs it is preferable to produce a modular pagewidth printhead made up of a series of printhead modules.
It is necessary to align each module so that the printing from one module precisely abuts the printing from the adjacent modules. For most types of printing, it is sufficient to electronically align the modules. This is done by configuring the modules such that they slightly overlap with each other, and then digitally adjusting the printing from each module for a smooth transition of the print data.
Unfortunately, this requires complex manipulation of the print data allocated to the respective modules. The digital controller for the printer needs to be relatively powerful to accommodate this and the associated costs can be prohibitive for the SOHO (small office/home office) market.